


JinDy - 30 Word Drabble Challenge

by Phoenix_Soar



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 30 word long drabbles, revolving around Junjin and Andy, and the different moments of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junjin

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tags to heart, the genres for these drabbles switch back and forth a lot. The drabbles are split into two halves. The first fifteen are generally from Junjin's POV.
> 
> Written in 2013, and originally posted at LJ and AFF.

 

**1\. Love**  
  
It’s not that Junjin doesn’t recognise love when he falls. It’s just that he is afraid that love will be the ruin of him.   
This forbidden love.   
For  _him_.  
  
  
 **2\. Dream**  
  
He still has trouble believing this is real. He must be dreaming.   
But then Andy’s lips are on his and Junjin hopes that he never wakes up from this dream.   
  
  
 **3\. Marriage**  
  
They have all contemplated this before. But now, Junjin thinks marriage is out of the question. He looks at Andy and Andy looks back.  
A relationship to never be acknowledged.  
  
  
 **4\. Forever**  
  
Junjin hasn’t exactly had the best encounters with Fate to believe in a lot of things. Like forever.  
But looking at  _him_  now ... Junjin thinks he can finally believe.  
  
  
 **5\. Broken Heart**  
  
He is not good at this, mending broken things. But when he sees the tears in those despairing eyes, he vows to himself that he will mend this broken heart.  
  
  
 **6\. Flirt**  
  
Andy teases that Junjin is incorrigible. Forever a greasy flirt.   
But he does not complain when he is trapped between Junjin’s arms and the wall, eyes turning heavy-lidded and seductive.  
  
  
 **7\. Proposal**  
  
Junjin is a little disappointed. ‘When you said you had a proposal, I didn’t think a  _business_  proposal!’  
Andy’s lips twist into a knowing smirk. ‘...Business before  _pleasure_ , Choongjae.’  
  
  
 **8\. Photographs**  
  
It bothers him there aren’t as many pictures of  _them together_  online, compared to pictures of them being with other members. He needs to fix that in future. He will.  
  
  
 **9\. Loss**  
  
Junjin gapes at him, at a loss for how to respond. It’s not every day Andy comes marching up to him, shyly asking if he can stay over a while.  
  
  
 **10\. Together**  
  
Junjin thinks it’s extremely corny. Andy says so right in his face.   
But that doesn’t stop him from embracing the other man, whispering promises of together forever in his ear.  
  
  
 **11\. Funny**  
  
They don’t share many common interests. Maybe that’s why Junjin finds it so heartening whenever Andy laughs his ass off at Junjin’s jokes. It means they share something, at least.  
  
  
 **12\. Prince Charming**  
  
Women think Andy’s perfect husband material. Junjin? A playboy.   
But when Andy smiles at him -  _you’re no Prince Charming, but there’ll never be another you_  - Junjin’s heart soars.  
  
  
 **13\. First Date**  
  
It’s a disaster. Car breaks down ... then it starts raining.   
Junjin apologises, but Andy grins, ‘I wouldn’t want it any other way,’ pulling him close under the pouring rain.  
  
  
 **14\. Holiday**  
  
They clink beers, aimlessly watching some tear-jerker on TV. It’s not that exciting, but, as he leans against Andy, Junjin cannot think of a better way to spend their holidays.  
  
  
 **15\. Money**  
  
Junjin pouts, telling Andy to exchange his birthday gift – a wallet – for a long wallet. ‘You’ve enough money.’   
Andy calls him an asshole but does it with a smile anyway.


	2. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles are generally from Andy's POV.

 

**16\. Pregnancy**  
  
He recognises melancholy in Junjin’s eyes when they see children playing in the park. Junjin thinks he doesn’t notice.   
He does, though. And wonders if this relationship is a mistake.  
  
  
 **17\. Roses**  
  
Andy stares at the bouquet. ‘...Seriously?’  
Junjin grows adorably defensive. ‘I didn’t know how else to make it up to you, OK! I’m ... sorry ... for hurting your feelings...’  
  
  
 **18\. Virgins**  
  
They’re awkward at this, fumbling and slipping up. It’s a first for both.  
But that’s how they learn each other, Andy breathing Junjin’s name in his ear, again and again.  
  
  
 **19\. Future**  
  
Andy thinks about it often, fantasising, worrying ... How things will end up for him.  
Recently, his fantasies have changed. Since when did Junjin enter the picture of his future?  
  
  
 **20\. Wedding**  
  
Of course it’s Junjin’s idea to elope to Canada. Find a church – tie the knot, he says.  
Andy calls him insane, but the idea is now stuck in his head.  
  
  
 **21\. I Love You**  
  
Andy says it just once. Junjin, too.  
Several years later, they still haven’t uttered those three words to each other again. They have never needed to. Not when it’s obvious.  
  
  
 **22\. Dance**  
  
Andy is a  _good_  dancer, thank you very much.  
That doesn’t stop Junjin from finding excuses to “help” him, though, his helping touches here and there lingering for too long.  
  
  
 **23\. Home**  
  
Andy’s not the cheesy type but, as he admires how the first rays of the sun dance on Junjin’s sleeping face, he thinks that home is where the heart is.  
  
  
 **24\. Relief**  
  
For too long has he held back, afraid of rejection. But as Andy waits for Junjin to respond, he thinks to himself what a relief it is to finally confess.  
  
  
 **25\. Cheating**  
  
Andy refuses to pay up. ‘You cheated.’  
Junjin cackles, still doing his victory dance. ‘You can’t cheat at  _bowling_ , Andy-yah! Admit it, you finally lost to me. At _bowling_. Hah!’  
  
  
 **26\. Different**  
  
Something is different. Something is wrong in the way Andy acts around him, looks at him. It’s unnerving.  
Especially now, when Andy has him cornered, piercing eyes dark with lust.  
  
  
 **27\. Beginning**  
  
Who knew a simple poke on Facebook could be the beginning of a whole new chapter in his life?   
Andy’s not complaining, though. Not when he finally meets this “Junjin”.  
  
  
 **28\. Holding hands**  
  
It’s the most normal thing in the world for them, being Shinhwa. So, the first time his heart speeds up when Junjin takes his hand, Andy thinks nothing of it.  
  
  
 **29\. Sparkle**  
  
Andy resigns himself to trouble the moment he sees that naughty sparkle in Junjin’s eyes. It takes him by surprise, though, when Junjin pounces on him and kisses him soundly.  
  
  
 **30\. Beauty**  
  
Andy will never admit it, but sometimes, he looks at Junjin and sees the beauty he himself can never attain.  
Little does he know Junjin sees the same in him.


End file.
